Drunken Revenge
by IkarosLove
Summary: When Lucy and Levy are drunk, They say pretty silly things.
1. Part 1

**Summary: Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Cana were enjoying theirselves in the hotspring and on the one side of the fence was Gray, Natsu and Gajeel soaking in the warm water while overhearing the girls' conversation.**

* * *

"Cana!" Levy said.

"What is it!" Cana turned around in the spring.

"We want more sake!" Levy commanded.

Cana answered "No! You drank alot!"

"Came On! One more bottle doesn't hurt?" Levy whined.

"No way! Beside I hid it from Gildarts!" Cana yelled as awkward silence of the three boy soaked in the hotspring's water.

"Fine!" Levy crossed her arms, then noticing Lucy thinking about something.

"Now tell me Lu-chan! Why do you think so intensely about?" Levy smirked in a werid way.

"I wonder how Natsu looks naked..." As she drooled over imaginIng Natsu's sculpted body, getting out the water, holding his scarf, and his face blushing. Then her thought was interrupted by the three boys on the other side saying "WHAAAA!" and thus causing her to be dumbfounded.

Gajeel starred at Natsu, so did Gray. Then Lucy continued her drunken state, " Natsu is so handsome and very sweet! He is always warm! I wonder how he kisses! I want to hug him tight! I wonder what he is like in bed...probably as hot as fire! AH no one know how much I love this Idiot!"

Levy laughed, "HAHA Lu-chan! Your acting like Juvia now!"

"Juvia does not behave like so. You too are drunk." she pouted.

 **On the Boys' side of the hotspring.**

"HAHAHA, Lucy is messed up in the head, HAHA." Gray snickered.

Natsu mumble, "You can snicker all you want, you see." As Natsu sunk into the water.

"Salamander, finally got what he deserved!" Gajeel laughed at Natsu's embarrassment. Just before the pink head fire breather disappeared into the water.

"HAHAHA Gajeel! You are only mine! HAHAHA, Your my kitty! You're my big, black, iron, annoying kitty! Like Lily, AHAHA..." Levy yelled out.

"AH, Gray-sama! Juvia lovers you so much!- My love for you is more than the water around the world! Gray-sama, Juvia Lovers you so much!" Juvia in her Juvia mode.

Gajeel and Gray had shivered and blushed.

Natsu jumped out the water and ran to the changing room. He sat down on a stool with a towel around his waist and he held his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating fast, and his face completely red. He was completey embarrassed by Lucy today.


	2. Part 2

**Summary: After hearing somethings in the hotspring Juvia, Cana and Natsu looks at Lucy in a new prospective.**

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

Cana and Juvia are outside in the plaza trying to talk to Lucy.

"Lucy has perverted thoughts about Natsu-san!" Juvia said.

Cana said "You didn't behave like a princess! We just told you how you behave yesterday! You can see that alcohol is bad for you!" Lucy muttered under her breath, "You one to talk, Cana." before she stormed off. "Stupid Cana! What was she thinking!? I never told anything like this! And I am not perverted! Me and Natsu? What a stupid idea! Silly, Girls! They are thinking that if I don't remember anything, and they can make fun of me! I promise that I will never drink with them!" Lucy pouted while puffing her cheeks out. Then she had second thoughts, "But what will I do if this is true?"

Then she heard Natsu and Happy. "Huh?" Lucy said while holding plue "puun!"

Happy tease "She liiikkkees you!" Natsu didn't responded. Then they both starred at one another, and gulped while their faces turned red. Natsu turned around and thought " What happening with me? I can't even look her in the face!...Calm down Natsu! You can do it! Behave Naturally! As usual!" Then he took a breath and turned right back around. "H-Hey Luce... W-What up? H-How is it going? N-Nice Weather Huh? Anyway! EE...W-what are you even doing here?" Natsu made a total fool out of his self. "Hey?" Lucy said and thought "Why is he behaving so strangely?" Natsu started to panicked and wave his arms up and down. "Is he ok?" Lucy asked Happy. He said "Who knows?" "I am a Idiot..." Natsu sighed.

Then Happy grinned, "The heavy atmosphere? Blush and strange behavior Natsu? Oh I see that without help there no way , Hi Hi Hi!" He flew over to Lucy and whispered " NE NE~ Lucy! You know that Natsu told me what had happened yesterday in the spring? Supposedly you were there as well Huh? And Supposedly you said alot of Interesting things about him! He He"

"Interesting things...?" Lucy said. "So Cana was telling me the truth!?" She panicked. " NOOOOOO!" Happy said, "And tell me they're not in Love..Natsu starred at Lucy as Lucy starred at Natsu. Lisanna worried about the two. " I've never seen such a embarrassed Natsu Before." " The plan with Happy didn't work! It's a disaster! Mira said. "We must do something Mira nee-san! It might even destroy the relationship between them! Lisanna worried. "Don't worry Lisanna! Because... Its time to become: Strauss Shipper Team!" Let's go Lisanna." Mira dashed to Lucy. "Ok." Lisanna dashed to Natsu. Mira pushed Lucy towards Natsu, " Lisanna ! We'll use plan k!" "What's plan k?" Natsu panicked. "Kiss!" Lisanna said as she pushed Natsu to Lucy.

Then the two were standing a inch away from each other. All of a sudden, Natsu made the first move.

"WHHAA!" "He kissing me!" Lucy thought.

Mira and Lisanna cheered and Happy and Erza was dumbstruck about the view. "How did this plan work!?" Happy said. "So, this what Natsu felt like being embarrassed." Lucy thought before she passed out.

 **The End**


End file.
